


Memoria

by troiaofacid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry Major Luffy, Chemistry pick up lines, Fluff, History Major Sabo, Librarian Sabo, Luffy can do pick up lines, M/M, Sabo and his british accent, Strangers to Lovers, and he is smooth, cuddle cuddle, i said what i said, its cute stuff, mention of Robin, snuggle cuddle, surprisingly i can write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiaofacid/pseuds/troiaofacid
Summary: Sabo remembering when he first met Luffy with his smooth chemistry pick up lines.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is troiaofacid! hehe~ I'm here with a fluff sabolu!!
> 
> I hope you guys can enjoy the cringe, have fun!
> 
> ps.  
> I wrote this for a friend of mine @keno_kan (twt) keno-kan(Tumblr) check her arts out!!

The air is filled with a smell Sabo knows all too well; a smell that makes him remember the past. He sits in his and his lover bedroom, on the couch right beside windows twice his height. 

_The weather is cold, it’s clear it’s going to rain soon,_ He thought.

Sabo has a book in his hands, the book is covered with thick leather, a typical old book. the pages are now brown, no longer white as how they used to be, creases are everywhere, making it a little hard to make out what’s written on them. It’s a history book about a country, one of Sabo’s favourites. 

He turns page by page slowly, re-reading what he had read over and over. But yet pausing one second or two to indulge himself in the memories he had with the old book. 

Sabo was a librarian in his third year into college when he found the book in his university library, it was a hilarious situation. 

❁ ❁ ❁

“Sabo, can you take these donated books to the reference section and arrange them?” The head-librarian, Nico Olvia, said with a box of old books piled up high on her hands before placing it on the front desk where Sabo was staying.

The blond stood up quickly but quiet and rushed over to Olvia, “What did I tell you about not carrying heavy things, Miss Olvia?” he sighed and nagged.

The head-librarian chuckled, enjoying the nagging her subordinates giving to her, “Even my daughter doesn’t nag at me this much, Sabo… now off you go to arrange them.” arms crossed and her back leaned against the front desk.

The younger obliged silently and walked to the reference section near the study rooms. One by one Sabo arranged the books according to their number and codes. 

Various encyclopedias, dictionaries, political, geographical, economic and historical books were in the box which now is arranged nicely on the shelves. 

Sabo smiled to himself, proud for the new addition, he looked down finding that there is one book left, Sabo murmured at how stupid he is for forgetting one book but stopped when he saw the title. 

A simple two words as the title, _About Japan_ , nothing more, which piqued Sabo’s interest. 

His hands were quick enough to take the book and fold the box, he mumbled “Whoever donated this need to be appreciated… it’s the book that I wanted as a child,” he smiled remembering when he was a kid he would ask his parents to buy history books but they couldn’t afford all of them and that book is one of the books his parents couldn’t buy.

Sabo has always been interested in history ever since he heard his grandparents telling him about the war they had to go through. Little Sabo loved reading as well, be it encyclopedia or a thick history book, he would read all of them. 

The blond was lost in thought when someone had crashed into him. The person had his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Sabo’s body, the blond freezes, _what the hell_ is what he can manage to utter. 

“Ah, it’s a person, oops!!” The person stepped back along with his arms and grinned, “Sorry about that! I smell something good and followed my instinct thinking probably it’s food, hehe”

_What_? _The_ ? _Hell_?

“Do I smell funny?” 

The person in front of him crossed his arms and answered, “You smell like a mix of waffles and a sweet tint, maybe ice cream, vanilla with choco chip ice cream!”

In his thick British accent, Sabo, replied in shock, “ _What?_ ” He was not expecting a total stranger to list basically what he ate earlier nor how accurate the person is about the ice cream flavour he ate.

Who is this stranger and why is he like that?

A sigh can be heard from Sabo’s back, “Luffy, what are you doing disturbing the librarian…?” 

The person in front of Sabo, his face, went all pale and visibly nervous all the sudden, he stuttered, “N-nami- I was just… um… looking for a book?” 

“Looking for chemistry in the Reference Section? Nice and smooth, Luffy,”

_WHAT?_

Did Sabo hear it correctly or did his ears play tricks on him? He did hear the lady loud and clear. _Jesus Christ…_ this is no time for blushing yet a flush crept on Sabo’s face.

“Book-! I was, I was looking for a book, Nami, just, just, go away,”

The lady chuckled and left after teasing the person in front of him again. 

Sabo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “What book are you looking for? Chemistry book is in the aisle two rows beside this one.” he explained, trying to look composed but failing miserably with his tinted cheeks.

The person in front of Sabo, named Luffy it seems, glances shifting around the aisle, he let out a deep breath and looked up to Sabo, “I’m Luffy, a freshman majoring in Chemistry and I’m so strongly attracted to you, the scientist will have to discover a fifth fundamental force, therefore, Could you tell me the oxidation state of this atom and your phone number?”

_JESUS CHRIST_.

Sabo is no science person but Sabo knows what Luffy means, clearly and fully, the book in Sabo’s hand is placed in front of his face, hiding his crimson red face. He both liked it and flustered by it, _Jesus Christ_ , he cursed under his breath.

Luffy grinned, proud that the pick up lines he made succeeded in making the person he’s attracted to blush, “You may not take your time to answer,” he said.

Sabo slowly brings down the book that covered his face, he turned sideways avoiding eye contact with Luffy, “You… you must be the acid to my litmus paper because I turned red. My phone number is….” he leaned down to Luffy’s ear, “Funny how smooth and stupid you are at the same time, I’ll be waiting for your text message, Luffy.”

The blond took the folded box with him and went back to the front desk, “That was a great scene, Sabo,” 

“Oh my god, don’t even start, I’m embarrassed.” he sighed deeply and plopped down on his chair.

Amused, Olvia laughed and smiled, secretly proud at the reply Sabo did, “My ears fully heard all of it and he was smooth with the pick up lines, you know? To top it off they are Chemistry related! Your minor classes, right?” 

Sabo nodded and ok-ed everything Olvia said as he placed the book he took on the desk, “By the way, Miss Olvia, can I-” 

“Take it, I don’t mind, besides, you looked like you wanted it so bad earlier.”

“I haven’t said anything though?”

“I know you ever since you’re a freshman, Sabo, go on, take that book, also, good work for today, give my regards to Robin if you met her!” Olvia left the library to her office, placed just a few steps from the front desk, hands in pocket and walked away in a cool attitude. 

Sabo looked down to the book but ended up remembering the person he had met just a few minutes ago, Luffy. _Jesus Christ_ , thinking about the smooth and lovely pick up lines making Sabo blushes again.

That day, it ended well with a new notification from an unknown number on Sabo's phone.

❁ ❁ ❁

Sabo smiled to himself, _the memoria with you made me want to love you, even more_ , he thought, while looking down at a person who was sleeping on his thighs, Luffy, surprisingly, sleeping soundly. 

The blond closed the book and placed it on the coffee table, he bends down carefully not to wake Luffy up, but yet it seems he failed. 

“Sabo?”

“Ah, sorry, did I wake you up, Luffy?” 

There was no voiced out answer but Luffy snuggled closer to Sabo’s stomach, the older chuckled. 

The two stayed quiet, with the sound of rain falling filling the room, Sabo’s hand moved Luffy’s bangs gently, and the younger opened his eyes which caught the older in shock.

They went on a short staring battle, Luffy won with one sentence. 

“I like you, Sabo,”

_Jesus Christ how smooth this man can be?_

“And you must be a good benzene ring because you’re pleasantly aromatic, shishishi” he continued, grinning widely as usual.

Sabo sighed, “You’re not supposed to make me flustered out of nowhere, Luffy” The younger one did not answer but he lifted himself enough to steal a kiss from Sabo.

It was supposed to be one kiss but Sabo decided to not end their connection.

One kiss and more exchanged and now they are breathing against each other’s lips, the two smiled, making one lip brushes against the other, “Sabo is indeed an alkali metal! Highly reactive to my touch.”

“Oh my god, stop with the pickup lines, we are dating already!” 

“But you like them!”

Would be a lie if Sabo said he doesn’t like them, so he got no choice but to say yes he does.

A rainy day, not the worst day, but one of the nicest, where both Sabo and Luffy can snuggle against each other. Taking each other’s warmth, making sure arms wrapped around each other’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> to tell you guys the truth, sabolu is not my ship but I find the prompt suit them so this existed xD
> 
> let me know if you guys want to know how Luffy asked Sabo out!!


End file.
